1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hemorrhoid relief devices and more particularly pertains to a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device for providing a user with hemorrhoid relief and promoting anal hygiene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hemorrhoid relief devices is known in the prior art. Devices have been proposed which employ belts and straps, but these devices can be uncomfortable and may be unsanitary if not disposable. Other devices have been proposed that, while avoiding the use of belts and straps, are highly invasive for the purpose of applying pressure to the affected area, which requires insertion through an often painfully-inflamed anus. These known devices and apparatuses have thus been less than desirable for those desiring a sanitary and minimally invasive solution to the problem of hemorrhoids.
In these respects, the hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a user with hemorrhoid relief and promoting anal hygiene.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hemorrhoid relief devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a user with hemorrhoid relief and promoting anal hygiene.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the hemorrhoid relief devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hemorrhoid relief devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a pressure member for placement between opposing buttock surfaces in the natal cleft adjacent to the anus of the user. The pressure member has opposite side faces for each positioning against one of the opposing buttock surfaces of the user. Each of the side faces of the pressure member is substantially planar. Each of the side faces of the pressure member lie in substantially parallel planes. The pressure member has a perimeter wall that extends between the opposite side faces. The perimeter wall has a first section, a second section, and a third section. The first and second sections of the perimeter wall has inboard ends converging at a protruding crest adapted for partial insertion in the anus of the user. The first and second sections are concave for abutting opposite areas of the surface of the anus. The third section extends between outboard ends of the first and second sections. In a second embodiment of the invention, the device includes a bulbous central portion having a substantially spherical shape. A pair of elongate side members is coupled to and extends outwardly from opposed sides of the central portion. Each of the elongate side members has a length between a base end mounted on the central portion and a free end. Each of the elongate side members has a substantially circular cross section. A diameter of the each of the elongate side members increases from the free end toward the base end. A longitudinal axis of each of the side members is arcuate such that the side members form an arc with an inward surface having a portion of the central portion protruding from the inward surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the hemorrhoid relief devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hemorrhoid relief devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hemorrhoid relief and anal hygiene device for providing a user with hemorrhoid relief and promoting anal hygiene.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure member for placement between opposing buttock surfaces in the natal cleft adjacent to the anus of the user. The pressure member has opposite side faces for each positioning against one of the opposing buttock surfaces of the user. Each of the side faces of the pressure member is substantially planar. Each of the side faces of the pressure member lie in substantially parallel planes. The pressure member has a perimeter wall that extends between the opposite side faces. The perimeter wall has a first section, a second section, and a third section. The first and second sections of the perimeter wall has inboard ends converging at a protruding crest adapted for partial insertion in the anus of the user. The first and second sections are concave for abutting opposite areas of the surface of the anus. The third section extends between outboard ends of the first and second sections.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.